Away From Videogames
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Matt loves his videogames. He loves them so much that when Mello speaks to him, he ignores him half the time. Mello tires of this and makes matt look at him, and Matt finds something in Mello that he's never seen before. Matt/Mello. T for cussing. OneShot


Authors note: This is just a oneshot I thought of while listening to some music, if you like it, please review, and if you didn't like it, review and tell me how I can improve. No flames please. Thanks.

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

Title: Away from a videogame

Rated: For language

Pairing: Matt/Mello

No! The cops are going to get me! I can't get caught now I'm at 4 stars! No! This isn't how I imagined it!

"Grand Theft Auto, Huh?" Asks Mello from behind me, not that I actually looked up to see him. I don't have time for that; I'm almost a 5 stars on this game, and I bought it 6 days ago. I. Need. To. Beat. It. Soon.

"Yeah, it's hectic, man." I tell him without looking up at him. I don't have the time for that, besides, why would one little look at him change anything about anything? My fucking car just got totaled. Shit.

"Can I try?" He asks and afterwards I hear him taking a bite of his chocolate bar. What is it with him and chocolate bars? How does he stay so thin anyways? If I ate like him I'd look like a cow.

"When I'm done," I tell him as I move my entire body to the left in case it might help my steering. It doesn't but it was worth the try.

"When will you be done?" he asks curiously and I don't even bother to look at him before answering, "it could easily take me another 5 hours to beat this game. I'm not used to playing it on the PSP." I hear him sigh before grabbing my game from my hands.

I look down at my now empty hands, "What the hell, man? What was that for?" I yell and he grabs me under the chin and tips my head up, so that I'm looking at his face. It's not like I've never seen his face before, Mello was my best friend, so of course I've seen it, but I've never really looked at it-I've never really looked at him before. And I haven't ever seen him, like this before.

The sun from the window was making his eyes glow brighter and his, longer blonde hair shine. His black leather vest and pants we're too tight, and it looked attractive. It looked sexy… it looked like Mello.

Why was I thinking this? Mello's my friend, I don't think of him as lover, do I? It's never happened before! Suddenly I wish I had spent more time exploring what I like in people instead of mastering every videogame I own.

I could see Mello's scar. His hair wasn't covering most of it like it used to, and it made me sad. Made me sad that he had to suffer, but at the same time it turned me on. He was dangerous, and sexy… Why am I thinking this? Why haven't I noticed these things before? What's wrong with me? And most importantly, is Mello thinking the same thing about me right now?

I want to say something half intelligent. You'd think a guy who grew up in the whammy's house would always have something intelligent to say, but no, not me. I guess I'm the stupid exception to that rule. Why the fuck can't I think of anything half smart to say? Or at least something that doesn't make me sound like an idiot!

"You…" I start to say, as I look Mello in the eyes. I didn't know how to finish this sentence. I could either tell him all that I've thought the past several minutes, or I could crack a joke about how gay th- Oh god, am I gay? Is that why I'm attracted to Mello? Fuck, why haven't I noticed him before? He's fucking gorgeous.

"I'm?" Mello asked, waiting for the end of that sentence. I couldn't-I wouldn't- tell him. He'd think I'm a faggot. He'd hate me for sure. Oh gods please don't say I love him. Love doesn't exist, right? I thought I found this out already! Why-am-I-so-stupid?

I pull my goggles off my eyes in case it was just my imagination. They can't lay loosely on my chest/around my neck because Mello's hand was holding my head up there. He wanted me to look up at his face why? Maybe he noticed this… this connection before I did. Maybe he knew what was going on and he just wanted me to be aware of it.

"You…" I start to say again before a rush of worry hits me. What if he doesn't know I'm feeling like this? What if he wants me to look at him in the eyes because he's going to tell me something serious? What if he just wants to do this because he feels neglected of my attention? What if there is no love in what he's doing at all?

My fear consumes me and I decided that I should do with the best friend-like response. He's probably only kidding around anyways.

"Man, why the hell are you holding me like this? Are you gonna' kiss me or something? Fag." I tell him and I see his confidence melt away before he slowly pulls away from me. Sadness filled his eyes, not tears, sadness. I disappointed him. The newfound emotion to him doesn't like that.

He gives me my PSP back before whispering, "Yeah, you're right, I guess," before dragging himself down the hall.

After he's half way down the hall I grab his hand and hold it. It's warm within mine and it gets his attention quickly. He turns around and looks at me with hope in his eyes. Mello was emotional, but hope wasn't something he's had a lot of these days. "You look beautiful," I tell him and his wraps his spare arm around my waist before pulling me in close to him for a kiss. It was warm and sweet.

"So do you," he tells me and I smile cockily like I always do. "Do you want to have you're turn now?" I ask him and he smiles (I never knew he looked so cute when he smiled!)

We walk back into the living room and he says, "Of course, but you'll have to show me how to play…"

Authors note: So that's it. That's my Matt/Mello one shot. I hope you liked it, and, as always, if you didn't explain why! Please review!

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!


End file.
